1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a vehicle with an input device for detecting pressure and to a method for controlling the vehicle.
2. Discussion of Related Art
With the advance of technology, vehicles tend to provide various functions for the convenience of people in the vehicle, apart from the basic driving function.
As the functions provided by the vehicle vary, a burden for the driver to manipulate the functions in the vehicle may increase. The increased burden of manipulation may be a factor to distract and disturb the driver from safe driving. As the number of the functions increases, difficulty of manipulation may increase, such that inexperienced drivers of the vehicle might not properly manipulate and take advantage of the functions provided by the vehicle.
To solve this problem, studies on input devices for vehicles to reduce the burden and difficulty of manipulation for the driver are being conducted. As typical examples of input devices for vehicles, there are touch input devices for detecting touches of the driver and pressure input devices for detecting pressure applied by the driver. The driver may easily control the vehicle by touching the touch input device or pressing the pressure input device without the need for complicated manipulation.